


Love to see you in action

by haughtflashes



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtflashes/pseuds/haughtflashes
Summary: Ophelia and Jules think they're subtle. Everyone else thinks they're gay. Either way, their cover remains intact.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New to the fic scene; S/V inspires me. Any feedback appreciated.

Ophelia stood in front of the Zeta house, debating whether to follow through on her crazy plan. _What in the sweet mother of hell have I done to deserve this?_ Curiosity getting the better of her, she entered. If any one asks, I’m here to sell weed. She’d never been happier to be ‘the weed girl’, not that she didn’t always love the identity. But now it made the perfect cover. The green hair didn’t exactly lend itself to subterfuge, so she’d have to hide in plain sight. 

One of her regular customers flagged her down, a Zeta whose name she couldn’t quite remember. Pheobe? Felicity? Something like that. 

“Nice party”

“I’m sooo glad you’re here” Farrah slurred “How did you know I needed you? Are you psychic? Does weed give you powers?”

“Sure. Let’s go with that.” Ophelia wanted to get this over with. She had more important things to think about. Like finding a sorority ninja that’s down one necklace. _How is this my life? Damn my insatiable curiosity. I shouldn’t have watched so much Veronica Mars._ She glanced at Frankie, confirming the girl was wearing her necklace. Yeah, that’s not a shocker. “How much do you need?”

“Ummmm” She turned towards another girl wearing a matching necklace. “Gaby, what do you think?” Ophelia turned towards the second girl, who looked like she had just been asked to solve for a derivative. _God this isn’t rocket science. They’re buying weed._

“I’ll tell you what - I’ll give you guys a deal for throwing such a great party” Both girls immediately lit up. “I’ll give you the whole ounce I brought with me for $300. Sound good?”

“Wooooo Zetas!”

“Speaking of Zetas, are any of your sisters missing their necklace.” _Not my smoothest transition, but these girls should be too faded to notice._

“Oh my god, yeah! Jules hasn’t been wearing her necklace all week - it must be hers.” She paused looking Ophelia up and down, face scrunched. _Fuck, maybe I wasn’t subtle enough._ “Are you sure you’re not a psychic?”

“Hah, um I wish. No, I, uh, just found this outside. Total coincidence. Nothing special here.” _Smooth, Mayer. Really killing this undercover thing._

“Uh, ok.” Luckily they were interrupted. 

“Fiona - c’mon. Let’s go take shots!” _Fiona, right, I should remember that._

Ophelia shook off the close call, now armed with at least a name to help track down her mystery woman. She scanned the room, noticing it was mostly frat bros, and turning to head down the hallway. 

She wasn’t prepared for the arms grabbing her from behind, covering her mouth, muffling her attempt at a scream, dragging her into a nearby closet. Ophelia struggled to get free, but the grip on her was too strong. Once her movement died down, she was released, spinning around to meet the eyes of a blond haired girl, who looked very much like a sorority sister, but lacked the Zeta necklace. 

“I told you to stay away. What the hell are you doing here?”

“Jules I presume? Nice to meet you - Big fan of your work” Ophelia replied, extending her had. “Ophelia Mayer. But most people know me as the green-haired weed chick, so I guess that works too.”

“This isn’t a joke. You need to leave.”

“Hey, I’m just here to return your necklace. Just being a good Samaritan.”

“Oh, yeah, like you weren’t here to do this to. I don’t appreciate drug deals being conducted under my roof.”

“Awwww you were keeping an eye on me. That’s sweet.”

“Can you be serious for even a second? I thought drug dealers were supposed to be subtle or something. You know, so they don’t get arrested.”

“See, you do care.” Ophelia offered the girl her dopiest grin. She knew she shouldn’t be purposely annoying the girl she’d seen beat a guy to a pulp, but it was just to easy to push her buttons. “And now anyone who saw me here knows I was just here to sell some weed to your sisters. So I’d say my subtlety is working pretty well. Just your friendly local drug dealer party girl swinging by to sell some drugs and enjoy the party”

“That’s... actually pretty smart” The green haired girl rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t look too shocked. You know I could be making tons of sorority or blond jokes right now. Not that I would. You know, after seeing you in action. So about that, what’s next?”

“Have you not been listening to me? You are insatiable! There is no us! We leave, and we go our separate ways. We pretend this never happened. Got it?”

“Jeeez keep your voice down. Unless you want someone to find us in here. And stop being such a Deb”

\-------

Kennedy walked through the party, looking for her best friend. She hadn’t seen Jules since the start of the night, before the guys showed up. She continued down the hall, pausing as she heard a muffled voice.

“... seeing you in action” 

Kennedy smirked. _Someone’s playing seven minutes in heaven._ It was a little middle school using the closet, since there were plenty of good bedrooms upstairs. She continued down the hall, taking pause when she heard a louder voice

“You are insatiable! There is no us! We leave, and we go our separate ways. We pretend this never happened. Got it? ”

_Was that Jules?_ She couldn’t be certain the muffled voice was her best friend, especially over the music and sounds of the party. _Maybe I should wait and see who comes out._

Before she got the chance, she got swept away by Mackenzie. 

“Kennedy! Kennedy! There is an emergency! Someone spilled red wine on the white carpet, quick you need to help me clean it before the stain sets!”

\-------

Ophelia exited the closet. Haha. Exit the closet. That’s never not funny. She turned towards the kitchen, but paused, seeing the two girls she sold weed to earlier whispering. _Might as well listen in._

“Did you just see that Fiona? Jules and the weed chick just came out of the closet together. And their hair looks messed up.” She let out a quiet gasp “You don’t think they were hooking up do you?”

“Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen her with a guy in ages.” Fiona paused, looking like she had just pieced something together. “AND it would explain why she had Jules’ necklace!”

_That’s a step up from most rumors spread about me. Going undercover at a Zeta party was more entertaining than I thought._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia and Jules have a study session. Their friends suspect their up to something else.

Stopping in the record store first thing in the morning probably wasn’t the best option, but they were desperate for cash to get the car. Hopefully Harris wouldn’t be there. _No, he’s way too good at his job to not be._ Maybe he wouldn’t question who Jules was. _No, he’s way too much of a lawyer not to._

“Oh no, we’re closed.” _Damn, too good at his job._

“Harris, it’s cool, she’s a friend.”

“Oh, a friend, or a _friend?_ ” _Orrrr he’ll go that route. Well, if he’s going to be suspicious of something, better that then dead guy in the trunk._

“Not that kind of friend, Harris.” If she knew Harris, discouraging him would only make him try to prove his theory more. _Better keeping him busy with that than figuring out why she was actually hanging out with Jules._ "I'm her tutor." Might as well stay consistent with the story they told the Zetas. 

\----

Kennedy was a believer in best friend telepathy. A true BFF knows certain things, like when you secretly hate someone, when you think something inappropriate is hilarious, or when you’re upset but trying to hide it. And Jules was setting off her best friend telepathy hard right now. Kennedy knew _something_ was up, the problem was she had no clue _what_ the something was. 

Jules had been acting strange, there was no doubt about it. She didn’t even come home last night, which was so unlike her. Which totally explained why Kennedy was preoccupied with Jules while she was with Nate. She was pulled out of her musings by the sound of a door. _Jules door?_

She hurried out of her own bedroom, turning down the hall just in time to see a pink backpack disappear through the door. So Jules was out all night, and just is already leaving again? Something was definitely up. 

She’d asked Fiona and Gaby about it, and all they mentioned was that she was hanging out with the green haired girl. 

“Who?” Apparently she was supposed to know who that was.

“You know, the weed dealer. She was at the party the other night, you’ve seen her around.” It sort of rang a bell. 

But then she asked Jules about it, and Jules said the girl was her tutor? It was definitely odd behavior. Kennedy wasn’t sure what to make of it, until Jules mentioned meeting a boy and she immediately perked up. She could work with this.

“Oh, a boy? Tell me about him!” Maybe that would explain where Jules had been all night. A boy would make perfect sense. And end whatever dry spell Jules had going on. Kennedy didn’t pry or anything, but seriously, Jules hadn’t hooked up in ages. 

So, of course, Kennedy was delighted later when Tyler, Jules’ mystery man showed up at the Zeta house. "So you're the infamous Tyler! So nice to meet you" 

_Finally, something Jules said makes sense._ That must be why she was so excited to meet this Tyler. Kennedy was so glad one of Jules stories was totally adding up. “So how’s your green haired friend? She was pretty bombed last night, she get home ok?” Damn. So Jules wasn’t with this boy last night. Kennedy had hoped she wasn’t out partying with a drug dealer all night. Wait, why was her tutor drunk? Where was this study session? 

“Oh, haha, yeah, she’s um my tutor.”

“Huh, well the bar is an odd choice for a study session, but I guess everyone has their own methods.”

After Tyler left, Kennedy couldn’t help but question Jules further. “So, a study session at the bar?”

“Ugh, ok, I know how it sounds, but we had spent hours studying. We made a lot of progress so Ophelia suggested we go out for celebratory drinks. No big.” Well, it sounded plausible enough, the green haired chick seemed like the type to want to go celebrate with drinks. Then again, Kennedy still suspected there was more to the story. Something wasn’t adding up with this girl. Was she the one with Jules in the closet the other night? That could explain things. Either way, it was time Kennedy meet this person. 

\----  
It had been a long ass day. But with the car expenses, Ophelia was desperate for cash, so when sorority girls said jump, she’d say how high? _Ha, how high. I have to use that one._ She hadn’t sold to this Kennedy girl before, but apparently she got the drug dealer’s info from Fiona, so she was probably not a risk. 

Ophelia entered the Zeta house. _Twice in two days. I’m pretty sure my stress levels increase the more often I’m in sorority houses. Then again it may be the casual manslaughter._ There was a girl in the living room that she’d seen around before. She assumed it was Kennedy. 

Her first red flag should have been when the other woman motioned her to sit. _Nothing ever good happens when you sit down at a drug deal._ But, she was one of Jules’ sorority sisters, so best to not raise any suspicion. She’d play nice and answer any questions as long as they weren’t too bad. _Right, listen. What's this girl talking about?"_

“...steal answer keys.” _Woahh, that’s bad._

“I steal tests, not answer keys.”

“Same thing. I get it” _Oh no, we are not letting that stand._

“No, I don’t think you do. I steal the tests and then I take the tests. So, really, when you think about it, I’m the answer key.” _Ok, that might be a bit over the top, even for me._ “Either way, that’s not what I’m doing with Jules.” _Phrasing Mayer._ Ophelia was pretty sure she just imagined the way Kennedy quirked her eyebrows at that - There’s no way a sorority girl’s going to jump to that conclusion. “Tutoring. Tutoring, is what I’m doing with Jules. In case that wasn’t clear.” _Smooooth, Mayer, smooth._ Clearly the murder had her off her A game. 

“Right. Tutoring.” Was that smile genuine? Damn, this girl was good, Ophelia really could not read her at all.

“Anyway, how much do you want?” The girl simply raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Okayyy. I’m guessing this isn’t actually a drug deal?”

“As Jules best friend, I just make it a point to get to know other people who will be spending time with Jules.” In all fairness, Ophelia did understand that the drug dealer rep was not always the best for her image. “So, I just wanted to chat with you, to make sure we’re on the same page.”

She wasn’t really sure where this was going, but decided to just nod along. Kennedy clearly had some point for calling her here, might as well listen. “If you being in Jules life is a good thing for her, then we’re cool. But, just remember, the second you hurt her, I’ll bury you.” _Am I getting a shovel talk for a girl I’m not even dating, while I have a dead guy that we actually murdered in my trunk? Well, at least that involves a literal shovel._

Ophelia had to admit, the shovel talk was far less scary with the thought of literally disposing of a body later that evening weighing down on her. “Um, ok then, noted.”

She hoped that would be the peak of the day’s weirdness as she headed back to the record store. Then again, she was meeting Jules to discuss dumping a body, so maybe it was all relative at this point. 

At least she had another customer soon after arriving at the store. _Miles._ Frat bros were always good for dumping a large quantity of product. She wasn’t sure who his friend was, but he was keeping his distance so she didn’t pay him much attention. 

As they finished up the transaction Jules entered. At first Ophelia didn’t pay her much note, until she looked up and saw how close Jules was standing to her, almost standing behind her. The body language was such an opposite from the ninja-like girl she saw at night, she was so off around this kid. _The football player. What’s his name?_ Ophelia couldn’t process this right now. Clearly this kid was bothering Jules, so he had to go. She quickly hurried Miles and his friend out the door, telling Harris to mind his own business when he looked in confused. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jules didn’t look fine. She looked shaken up, but Ophelia could tell she didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Okay, then let’s study. You know, I can actually tutor you, right?” They had some time to kill before their cemetery expedition. Might as well improve Jules' grades if they were going to keep up this tutor charade.

\----

Ophelia definitely wasn’t turned on by how Jules was taking charge of this situation. No, definitely not at all. That would be completely inappropriate and maybe even disrespectful to the dead rapist they were currently disposing of? Ophelia just admired how efficiently Jules was handling this. Sure, she admitted, it was an odd thing to feel about a friend, but then again, Jules was her first murder-friend, so who knows what was normal or odd at this point. 

She decided to distract herself with Jules texts, “Ohhh he’s really into you!” She was partially doing it to tease Jules, but another part of her wanted to make sure Jules knew. It hadn’t gone unnoticed to Ophelia that she was a little off earlier after seeing _ugh, I need to remember to find out that football kid’s name._

“No, he’s not.”

“Oh right… the whole dead step brother thing.” _Ohh, probably not the most delicate phrasing._ “I mean, no judgement. I think you’re amazing.” _Nice save._

\----

Fiona didn’t say anything to Kennedy, but she agreed that Jules was acting strange. _I mean, the green hair weed chick is cool and all, but that’s no reason to become besties._ She remembered the night at the party, the closet thing was weird too. _We were pretty drunk that night, but I'm pretty sure of what we saw._

Kennedy had mentioned Jules was out all night with the girl the night prior. They had also seen Jules getting her bike out of the green haired girl’s car. So when she heard a car pull up to the Zeta house in the middle of the night, she wasn’t surprised to recognize the weed dealer’s Chevy Impala. 

Fiona pondered her next move. It’s not like Fiona would intentionally eavesdrop, that’d be, like, a total invasion of privacy. But if she happened to hear something as she walked down the hall to get a glass of water, well, she was only human. 

“We’re done here Ophelia, it’s over.” _Oh, this is intense._ She couldn’t hear the muffled reply, but she could hear Jules again for a moment, “This whole thing is a mistake.”

Ok, maybe Fiona didn’t want to know what was going on, that sounded pretty heavy. 

Still, Fiona couldn’t stop herself the next night, when the green haired girl once again snuck into Jules room. _Seriously, we do have a door._

She couldn’t quite make out the conversation, but caught the tail end of it. It was Ophelia. “If after you see this you can just walk away, then fine. You’ll never hear from me again.”

_Damn, that was intrigue. What a cliffhanger._ Clearly Jules must have gone with the girl, as it was silent now. Well, Fiona was sucked in. She would definitely be trying to figure out exactly what was up with those two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona has some juicy gossip on Jules and Kennedy listens in

Kennedy was in a great mood this morning. She was just going to let all of her worries with Jules simmer to the backburner, after all nothing could ruin this day. Even if her best friend was MIA all hours of the night with the campus’ notorious drug dealer, that was a concern for another day. Plus, she had given Green Hair fiercest “kill them with kindness” smile when she called her over for a chat last week, so hopefully she got the message. Kennedy had spent too many nights re-watching the Stepford Wives to not have her smile-death-glare down pat. It was like smizing, but for anger and intimidation, though one could probably argue smizing was also for intimidation. _Maybe I should check out Tyra’s blog again. Not today though, more important things to prepare for._

Nope, nothing could get Kennedy down today. Today her mentor, her role model, her Beyonce (well maybe not Beyonce, that’s too sacred), was coming to her event. All of her hard work over the last few years was finally going to be worth it. 

A laugh from the other room pulled her from her musings. _That better not be Gaby’s weed giggle._ She decided to go investigate. Sure enough, she heard the sound of Gaby and Fiona chatting as she approached.

“But you don’t understand Gabs! It was suuuuch a cliffhanger. Like is this what it felt like when people had to wait 10 whole seasons for Ross and Rachel to get together?”

“Cliffhangers are the worst. That’s why TV is dead and everyone has Netflix.” Kennedy decided she would listen in for a minute before making her presence known. “So do you think they broke up? Will the weed chick still sell to us if we live with her ex?”

“I mean we don’t even know for sure they’re dating.” _Hmmm. So Fiona and Gaby suspect something too._ “We only have circumstantial evidence so far and I couldn’t even hear all of their conversation.”

“Okay but we’re not in court, so I don’t care about hearsay. What’d Jules say?”

“Like I said, I could tell there were voices but couldn’t make out the words. Then I heard Jules, clear as day, ‘We’re done here Ophelia, we’re over.’ It was intense. I’m not sure what weed chick said, but it clearly wasn’t the right thing, because then Jules basically yelled about her being a mistake. I’m surprised no one else heard but it was super late.” Well, today was certainly a good day. At least Jules was done with her dalliance with the drug lord. “You know, now that I think about it, I probably could get that into court. It’s not textbook, but I could convince a judge it was an excited utterance, which is a hearsay exception under 803-2.”

“Fi, I hope you stop nerding out before these kick in.” _Before what kicks in? They better not be doing edibles today._ Kennedy was about to confront them when Gaby continued, “Plus, didn’t you say she came back later?”

“Yeah, that’s what made it interesting! Seriously it leveled up from the CW to a fricken Shonda show! But obviously not content wise, quality wise. Bad shit happens to Shonda’s leading ladies, obvi that’s not what I want for Jules. Anyway, yeah she came back, I heard her come in again like an hour later.”

“Wait wasn’t it like 1am the first time she showed up? How did you hear her? Girl, we need to talk about your sleep schedule, but we can put a pin in that for now. Did they talk again? What’d they say?” Kennedy had to admit she was curious too. Plus, it wasn’t like she was eavesdropping, she just happened to hear their conversation while wandering through the hous- _and oh shit, yuup, that’s exactly what Fiona thinks about whatever she heard. Does that make this an eavesdropping-ception? That’s terrible branding. Maybe I should befriend weed girl, I feel like she would come up for a quality name for this. Shit, focus Kennedy._

“So this time I immediately ran to the door and listened in. All I heard was something about following her one more time and if Jules could walk away from it she’d never contact her again. What do you think it could mean?” _Oh no! Did she green hair get Jules addicted on something? Was she using that as leverage?_ Before Kennedy could continue spiraling, she was interrupted by Gaby. 

“Clearly, it’s one of three things. Number One. Jules tried Ophelia as a tutor and her laid back teaching style clearly did not mesh with Jules’ uptight learning style,” _Well, Jules could sometimes be a little uptight, for lack of a better word - not that she’d use that sort of language in front of Jules - but she hadn’t acted like that since midway through last year. Plus, it was only now Jules’ grades were slipping._ She listened for more theories.

“Numbaaarrrr two. Julia dated the weed chick. It was classic Blue is the Warmest Color, but our girl Julia took the 187 minutes of screentime literally, and decided to have a heartfelt sapphic sex crazed liaison in that span of time together before ending it.” Oddly enough that one seemed more plausible. “Numero tres. Jules is a hardcore druggie now. I mean, I doubt Ophelia would be her dealer if it’s hardcore, but who knows. Maybe Jules was breaking up with her as a dealer because she was too kiddie pool.” Gaby laughed, “Haha, that ones crazy, it’s gonna kick in soon if I’m being this ridic.” Gaby laughed again, “The only other option would be they’re secretly some sort of evil but misunderstood batman esque crime fighting duo that’s like secretly killing the bad guys. Shit Fi- that one was actually insane, these are kicking in wayyyyyy earlier than we planned.” 

_Something kicking in?_ That was not good news. 

She rejoined Mackenzie - if Gaby and Fi were going to be blasted during a sorority event it wasn’t her fault. Of course she knew she’d end up having Jules take care of them - she wasn’t going to leave a sister helpless or unsupervised. They could figure it all out at whatever drug den Jules little secret dealer and or girlfriend brought them to. 

When Gaby and Fiona revealed they took mushrooms a little bit later, Kennedy feigned surprise at the other two girls response. Admittedly, it was somewhat genuine. Weed was one thing, but if they were going to try shrooms did they really have to for it the one day of the year Kennedy was making sorority history? As if she didn’t have enough to deal with already.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang at vagiilante.tumblr.com


End file.
